Vikings Imagines and One Shots
by For Valhalla
Summary: This is a collection of imagines and one shots from my tumblr. My requests are open. I had to delete and repost it cause of uploading issue
1. Making Plans (HaraldHalfdan)

For as long as you could remember, it was only you, Harald, and Halfdan. When you were young, your parents passed and left you in the care of Harald and Halfdan's father, a long time friend of theirs. Since then, you three were inseparable. Even when Harald became King and then began to make plans to become King of Norway.

Somehow along the way, you began to love Harald as a lover or a husband and not the love of a brother or friend. Which became very difficult after he met Princess Ellisif. He fell for her and swore to become King of all of Norway and you still supported him, no matter what.

By then, you settled for not being able to be the woman Harald wanted, but you didn't let that deter you any.

Halfdan, being the very watchful, saw this and tried to take your mind off of the fact that Harald could not see what was right in front of him. Halfdan saw you as someone worth marrying as you would produce great warriors just from you being one of the best known shield-maidens, just behind Lagertha.

Around the time it was to set sail for England to avenge Ragnar's death was when you all saw Princess Ellisif again. And she was not alone.

You had stood at the docks, viewing all of the bustle to and from the boats, when you felt Harald straighten next to you.

"What?" You spoke from beside Halfdan, who was staring in the same direction as Harald. You looked at where they were looking and saw Ellisif. 

"It's her." 

"No, it's not!" Halfdan denied. He put his arm around your waist in comfort as he saw your jaw twitch and your hand clench your sword hilt. 

"Yes, it is! That was the woman who made me believe I had to be Kind of all Norway before she would marry me. That is my princess. I think of her every day of my life." 

Halfdan sighed before saying with a nod. "Well, then you ought to go say hello."

But Ellisif had ducked away once noticing Harald staring at her. You saw the look on her face before she covered it and you could tell it would bring hurt to your friend.

Harald walked off and left you and Halfdan alone for a moment, giving Halfdan the opportunity to comfort you.

"Y/N..." 

You huffed a big sigh and nodded at him as he bumped foreheads with you. "I'm okay."

"You are not fine, Y/N. You need to let him go. This is unhealthy. He's blinded by that weak doe that he cannot see the great wolf in front of him." He spoke softly that you almost struggled to hear him but you did. You smiled softly and closed your eyes and held your foreheads together for a moment. 

You opened your eyes and saw that he was staring at you with a look that you have never seen on his face before. His facial features were soft but his eyes swam with emotions as if in a sea.

Neither of you moved for a moment but soon he leaned in just a small bit and that was all it took. You leaned in as well and your lips meet in just a small pressure. You leaned back slightly and opened your eyes that you didn't notice were closed and stared into his eyes.

You leaned back in and pressed your lips harder against his and he pressed back into you and gripped your waist tightly as you held tightly to the sides of his tunic.

"Well, that was unexpected." You said as you leaned back against the poll that Halfdan had pressed you against. 

He chuckled at your flustered expression and took your hand to bring you towards the main hall.


	2. No More For Me (Hvitserk)

You and Hvitserk were struggling in the beginning of your marriage, as you were trying to have children. Some would think with how insatiable he is, you would already be with your 4th child by now. But no, that was not the case. A year later, and here you were, having twins.

Since you were trying so hard, the Gods had decided to bless you with two little ones. Both boys, who resembled their father undoubtedly. They were not too whiny as some babies were, but they were almost constantly hungry, which explained why you were eating more than usual when you were pregnant. They got their fathers insatiable personality.

You sat on the bed, three weeks after giving birth and held your first born to your chest for him to suckle as your other son sat in his father's arms, having already ate, close to sleeping.

"They are so beautiful, my love." Hvitserk spoke softly. Your smile widened as you stared at the little one in your arms. 

"Yes they are. All the pain in the world would be worth to see this day." You said just as softly. You pressed a kiss onto the baby in your arms as Hvitserk sat his son down into a cot and some furs. He then took the son from your arms and laid him beside his brother and instantly they latched hands, making Hvitserk smile. 

The boys slept on as Hvitserk crawled into bed and pulled you into his chest.

"You have made me the most proudest and happiest man." He spoke into your ear. 

You smiled, not saying anything but pressing a kiss to his lips.


	3. Jealousy is Not Your Color(Ubbe)

Margrethe.

What was there to say about Margrethe. Except for the fact that your husband use to sleep with her. Which made you incredibly jealous and angry. Your husband thought it was funny that you were jealous, although you didn't find the humor in it.

When you asked him once why he thought it was funny whenever you glared at Margrethe whenever you saw her, he said that "I'm married to you now, I don't want her and that should be enough."

Well, that was not enough for you. You would look at her in contemplation and think what made her desirable enough to have the four youngest Ragnarssons in her bed. Yes, she was beautiful, but she never had anything more to contribute to a relationship.

Soon, these thoughts about the situation began to make you feel down about yourself. You were comparing yourself to her.

'Were you not as beautiful? Were you less appealing?' Your thoughts with questions that you were afraid to ask, in fear of being seen as silly.

This began to effect you so terribly that you didn't realize that you were slowly distancing yourself away from Ubbe.

One day, while you sat at the docks with your legs hanging over the end, you were thinking about Margrethe again. You gazed over the water, watching the fog gracefully glide over the top of the water. You were so into your thoughts, you didn't hear the footsteps, or the rustling of clothes of the man sitting next to you.

"If you think too hard, you'll get a headache." 

The sudden voice made you slightly jump and you quickly turned your head to your left and saw Ubbe sitting next to you. As you did this, he said nothing but set a bundle of furs over you to ward more of the cold off. He didn't lock eyes with you but just stared over the water as well, with a sullen look upon his face.

You looked back out and let the silence sit for a few moments.

"Have I done something to make you distant yourself from me?" He spoke so softly that you almost didn't hear him. 

You sighed and closed your eyes. "Nothing."

"How can that be when you are the one that is distancing yourself." 

"Because I have been making myself feel terrible." 

He didn't say anything but he stared at you with narrowed eyes. "About what?"

You didn't want to say anything but you did regardless. "When I found out that you use to sleep with Margrethe, at first it didn't bother me. Then I found out you slept with her almost right before you started to court me, it started to make me feel jealous and doubt myself. Sometimes I think you just settled for me."

Without you noticing, he started to tear up as you spoke. He couldn't believe that you thought this. He thought that the jealousy at the beginning of the relationship was just a small phase. He chose you.

"Darling, I chose you. I don't want her anymore. When I figured out that I had feelings for you, I stopped whatever it was I had with her. You are all I want. I might have had something physical with her, but with you it's like it's our souls were intertwined with each others." 

He grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you to him and pumped foreheads together. He closed his eyes and just pressed foreheads together. "You make everything brighter, more alive to me and I hate that I made you feel so inferior when in fact it is her that is inferior. You are so beautiful, not just in appearance but everything about you is beautiful."

Tears were leaking down your cheeks as he spoke. Words so pretty that caressed your heart so deeply that the jealousy was wiped away by them.

You pressed your lips against his and poured all the love you could fit into it as possible. His lips graced yours with just as much love and you wrapped your arms around his neck. Once hand pulling at his braid and the other smoothing the skin at the base of his neck.

Soon, you parted and opened your eyes and so did he. You each stared in the other in the eyes before closing your eyes in bliss and pressed foreheads together again.


	4. Love and Protect (Bjorn)

Being with Bjorn was difficult at first. You two were constantly at each others throats. It wasn't because you hated each other, it was because you two were so alike. And it just brought you two together in the end. You two met when he came back to Kattegat and he noticed you were helping Aslaug with his younger brothers. He didn't know what it was, but he felt drawn to you in a wonderful way that he couldn't help but fall in love with you.

After two years of going back and forth, he married you and within a month you were pregnant. If you thought he was protective before, he was even more now. One thing that he always lived by was the protection of his family.

Before you were pregnant, you could remember multiple times that he would barely leave you alone. Especially around other men that he knew for a fact that found you attractive.

And you weren't going to stop him from protecting you. You felt loved and safe when he did these things. There was a time, when a man thought it was a nice idea to touch you without consent. At first, you pushed him away and when he kept forcing himself on you was when Bjorn took matters into his own hands.

Quite literally.

The man left with his face black and blue with blood camouflaging his face. You couldn't recognize him after that.

Now.

Now he wouldn't let you left a finger. If you tried to stand up to get a drink, he would rush to get it for you and sit you back down. Or when you would try to clean around the cabin, he lay you down and put some plush fabric behind you to make you comfortable.

And you let him do this. Because you loved to be pampered.

It was in the middle of winter, and you two were making your way to the main hall to have the last meal of the day. He had a hand wrapped around your waist and would press a kiss to your hair every now and again as you walked from your home.

As you walked into the main hall, you were greeted by Ubbe and Hvitserk running up to you.

"Y/N!" They yelled joyfully with their arms wide open.

Immediately, Bjorn reacted.

"Woah!" He got in front of you and grabbed both boys in his arms and lifted them up in the air. Their laughter was infectious and you smiled and laughed with them. Bjorn walked over to were his father and step-mother sat and put the boys down as you followed behind him with a hand on your stomach. "I believe these belong to you, father." Bjorn grinned at his father who grinned right back. 

He stood as he saw you and walked over to you.

"Y/N! You look beautiful." He sat his hands on your arms and looked down at your round stomach before placing a hand there to feel the life inside you. "Healthy and active, I see." He looked from you to Bjorn, who had already poured some ale for himself and you, back to you with wide smile on his face. 

"Yes, the baby loves to move. Keeps their mother up all times of the day." Bjorn jested. They both laughed as you made your way to Aslaug, who was holding baby Sigurd. She smiled at you as you sat down.

As you all talked, a plate was placed in front of you by Bjorn. It didn't phase you, as you just dug in automatically.


	5. Young Love (HaraldFloki)

You hated Ellisif with a passion. Mostly because it stops the man you love from being with you. He loved you, but he made a promise from before he met you to marry Ellisif when he became King of Norway. Which hurt you beyond words. Even his brother didn't see the point in keeping the promise, he has told you multiple times before in confidence. You did not care that Harald was King, he could have been a fisherman and you wouldn't have cared.

You just knew that you loved him and wanted him to yourself. He knew this but was afraid, for reasons he couldn't name.

You had just reached Kattegat with Harald to offer his help in taking Frankia. Soon enough you had made friends with Floki. You loved his view on the Gods. It was the same way that you viewed them and he seemed to be more intertwined with them which fascinated you even more.

You would begin to spend more time with Floki, but Harald barely noticed as he was readying for his brother to reach Kattegat.

At first, you were hoping that would encourage him to commit to you more. But it did nothing, causing the pain to chip away at the love you had for him.

This continued for the rest of your stay before you leave for Frankia. As he took no notice of the growing bond between you and Floki, it caused your heart to take the love you had for Harald, and make room for the fascination and love of Floki.

You realized that maybe he would be a better option than Harald. Harald was more likely to keep you as a mistress, which you did not want. Floki took an actual interest in your feelings and would make them grow day by day.

One evening at dinner, you sat with Floki instead of Harald. Which instantly caught his attention. You always sat with him. Floki and you were having a very lovely conversation about your interests and his, as Harald watched with a fire growing in his eyes.

As the two of you continued with the conversation, you both drank ale to your hearts' content which was slowly making you both aroused by each other. Floki would brush some hair off of your shoulders or lightly graze his fingertips on your arm or leg. You would smile encouragingly at him, staring at him and paying attention to everything he said as he did the same.

After finishing your meals, he stood and lightly grabbed your hand. He pulled you from your sitting position and started to lead you outside. You both wrapped yourself in furs and he wrapped your hand around his arm and started to lead you around Kattegat on a walk, slowly making your way to the docks.

Neither of you noticed the shadow following you through out your walk.

Both of you sat on barrels at the docks that were really close together and you leaned your head together in light conversation.

Soon the words faded from your mouths and you both sat in comfortable silence and just stared into each others eyes. You looked at his eyes and saw so much in them. While he barely showed any emotion on his face besides mischief or happiness, his emotions and words spoke louder with his eyes than anything.

He leaned his forehead against yours and he read you from your eyes as well. He could see the underlying pain from Harald's unwillingness to wed you and the true interest you had in Floki himself.

Without notice, he leaned in quickly and kissed your lips. Your eyes widened but you smiled at him. It was not unwelcome as he smiled back and leaned back in and kissed you again.

The kiss grew in passion and heat as the unnoticed shadow sneered at the scene in front of him. Although he knew he had no reason to. But it still hurt. The thought that he finally chased you away was heartbreaking. He turned away from the scene and walked himself into an alley to lean against a wall and lean his head back to stare into the sky. He blinked back tears as he shook his head to get rid of them and rubbed his face.

Harald took a deep breath and then forced himself back into the Great Hall. Leaving behind the one woman he knew he would always love but didn't have the courage to break the promise for.

As he walked off, Floki stood and started to lead you down the trail that led to his cabin by the beach away from town. His and yours giggles echoed off of the trees like nymphs making mischief.

Maybe it was time you started to heal.


	6. True Love (Hvitserk)

"Do you love me?" He asked. Hvitserk stared at the ceiling with his other hand behind his head. 

Laying down with your head on his chest that was bare and he slowly ran his fingertips along your just as bare back. You ran you fingers in random shapes on his chest. You stared at his chest.

"Yes," You softly whispered, as if afraid to say the word. 

He smiled, though you didn't notice. His face radiated love for the woman in his arms and he didn't want to let you go. Then as he thought more of the situation, his mouth fell into a frown and his brow fell into thought.

You were his age, but married to a man twice your age. All for what? Land and dowry. Six moons ago, you were married to a man that you hated but your father forced you to marry him. Although if he knew the boy you were having an affair with before you even met your betrothed, he would have rethought the marriage. But alas, he didn't know of the relations you had with Hvitserk, Son of Ragnar.

This affair had been going on for three years and it never stopped. At first, it was because both of you wanted to lose your virginity to someone you knew but it didn't stop at one time. It continued for years.

Now, as you lay in the old cabin the brothers had out in the forest with the man you loved, you almost thought it was perfect.

"Lets run away." You felt the rumble in his chest and you almost didn't catch what he said. 

Your head jerked up and stared at him with wide eyes. "What?!" You whispered shrilly. You sat up on your arm and although baring yourself to him again, he didn't look anywhere but your eyes.

He sat up on his arms and looked in your eyes with determination. "Lets go away. Far away. We will go as far as we need to get away from your _husband_," He said the word with spite.

"Where would we go? How would we get there?" You started questioning him with your face mared with confusion. 

"Anywhere. I have money saved up from raids and we can get a ship to take us anywhere we wanted." He sat fully up and then turned his body so he leaned over you with a hand on your cheek. 

You smiled and said nothing as you leaned in to kiss him.

The next day, while your husband was away at the market, you packed your bags as quickly as you could. Hvitserk said he was going to be here before your husband made it home. You smiled to your self with giddiness as you paced yourself around the house, gathering your things. Just as you were finishing up, you heard the door open.

You grinned, thinking it as Hvitserk. You turned but paused as you saw who it was. You felt a shred of fear fall over your body as you saw you husband. You dropped whatever was in your hands as you backed up.

"What is this?" He asked. He gazed at you in a shock before processing what you were doing. Anger started to cloud his face. "Where do you think you're going?" He stalked forward and grabbed your arm in a tight grip. You could already feel a bruise forming. 

"N-no where." You spoke meekly to him. 

"No where, huh? Then why are you packing a bag?" He shook you with a sudden force that rattled your brain a bit. "You are not leaving me unless I tell you can leave." He whipped out his knife that he kept at his side. "I'll teach you to try to leave me." Just was he made a cut along your chest, the door busted open as you let out a shriek. 

"Y/N!" Hvitserk stood in shock at the scene. He grew angry and drew his sword. "I think you should you let her go." He told the man that held you. 

Your husband looked at Hvitserk. "Oh, I should, should I?" He said sarcastically.

He pushed you into the table as he turned to Hvitserk and drew his sword that he barely knew how to use.

They stood there for a moment before your husband took the first swing. He yelled in rage as he swiped the sword at the Ragnarsson. Your husband was not trained in fighting as well as most men in Kattegat were. So soon he was on the ground, after having grown tired fast and with Hvitserk's sword as his throat.

Both men breathed heavily as you made your way halfway behind Hvitserk, who put his arm around in front of you.

Hvitserk spoke with a sneer and hate laced in his voice. "Here is what's going to happen. Y/N is going to divorce you and then she will come and marry me. Then if you oppose, I will have your head on a platter." He paused as he tilted his head in thought. "Or maybe I'll just let Ivar know that you cut his best friend."

At that, your husband- _ex-husband_ \- shook in fear at the thought of the youngest Ragnarsson and his thought of punishment. He nodded quickly in agreement and Hvitserk turned to you and led you out of the house. He walked out and put away his sword and took your waist and led you to his cabin.


	7. Forgive Me Father (Ubbe)

You were a good Christian woman.

At least on the outside. You acted like every good Christian woman should be. You were obedient and quiet.

But on the inside you didn't want to be this woman. You wanted to rebel against your abusive husband. You didn't want to wear dresses or cover every inch of your skin. You wanted to be free and do whatever you want. But that was not possible for you lived in your castle with your abusive husband and could never leave.

Then the Pagans came. With their army and brute strength, they were making their way from the shore of your homeland.

You and your husband lived with his father and mother as they were King and Queen of the Lands when the Pagans began to raid the village's a few miles away from your castle.

Your father-in-law decided after three villages were pillaged that he would make a peaceful alliance with the leader, who just so happen to Bjorn Ironside. The son of Ragnar Lothbrok. He and his brothers had came to the castle after your goodfather had a message sent to them about an treaty being drawn.

Standing with your husband, as you both stood to the right of the thrones which sat his parents as his other siblings stood to the left of the thrones, you watched as the Pagans were led in to the Grand Hall. You all were not waiting long when the brothers were announced. The main door banged open as the Ragnarssons made their way into the Grand Hall. You stared at the tall blonde that made his way in front of his brothers. They all reeked of arrogance as they stocked down the long entry way.

The men finally reached the the area in front of the thrones and stood their before the man that you assumed was Bjorn Ironside started to speak to your father-in-law.

You weren't paying attention to anything that was being said as you observed the 5 men front of you. Four were all a variety of blonde while the one on the far right was brunette. You observed the dark haired man that was being supported by two of the guards. This was Ivar the Boneless. He was the cripple that was known for his cruel attitude. He had shorter hair than his brothers and had it slicked back and his blue eyes shined out into the room like beams. His eyes were like ice as he paid rapt attention to what was being said. A man next to him had a more detailed braid than his 3 other brothers that had similar hair. He stood there, gazing around the room in boredom. He was shorter than Bjorn and seemingly taller than Ivar.

One the other side of Bjorn stood a man that was the same height as the bored one and had a braid that was just as creative as the other one. He had a soft look to him. He stared and listened to the conversation going on in front of him with interest. The last brother at the other end had longer hair than the others. He had the sides pinned back and you couldn't tell his emotions on the situation.

Finally you looked to the brother that stood the tallest in the room. His brood shoulders were attractive to look at while also being intimidating to his enemies. His hair was shaved at the sides and a stripe started from the top of his head and continued down his back. He had a determined look to his face and stood confident in front of the King while also not showing any emotions to the King that sat in front of him.

One of the brothers captivated from the moment you saw him.

Finally, a loud clap woke you from your observation. You looked quickly to the King, that stood up from his throne with a happy look on his face. Apparently they had come to an accord. The two leaders gripped forearms and shook hands.

"You and your brothers are welcomed to stay in the castle and your army and any guests have my hospitality." The King spoke before gesturing to some handmaidens that were told to show the men to rooms to rest in.

Before leaving the Hall, Bjorn looked in your direction and caught your eye. But you did not look away. His brothers did the same. Although, the one you had the most interest in only glanced at first but took a second glance back to hold his gaze. It was the second tallest brother, just behind Bjorn. He had a gleam in his eye that you couldn't name.

Only the feeling of your husband's hand on your waist shook you out of your thoughts.


	8. Giving,Taking (Ivar)

Being the Main Hall while there was a huge gathering was fun to witness. There was merriment all around the room and no one was without a smile. Drinking and eating was around the room as many people enjoyed the time spent with friends and family.

You were standing to the side of the room as you watched the people being joyful and happy. You took sips of your cup of mead from time to time while sitting on a stool with your back leaned against the wall and your legs stretched out in front of you. You other hand that was empty was holding your opposite side with your arm across your abdomen. Your steely eyes would run across certain people that peeked your interest but no one held it for long.

That was until you saw movement to your right that was slinking across the floor. You turned to your head to get a better look and saw Ivar. Ivar Ragnarsson grappled his way across the floor to his brothers before reaching a chair and hoisting himself up. Ubbe reached over with a horn of mead and handed it to Ivar, who took it and gulped some down as he also glanced around the room while his brother was speaking to him.

Ubbe must have said something of interest because Ivar's head snapped to Ubbe so fast you thought his head might snap off. Ivar frowned his brow in interest as he asked a question.

Ubbe nodded over to somewhere in your direction but you thought you were hidden so you thought nothing of it. But Ivar gazed over in your direction and looked be looking for someone before finally landing on you and made eye contact.

You didn't look away as you lifted your mug up to your lips and took a gulp. He stared at you with keen interest as the cup left your lips and your lips formed a smirk at he man that sat across the room. Your eyes spoke volumes, as did your body language and facial expressions.

You wanted him.

Especially since his body always spoke with intent and he was blunt with what he wanted. He was confident and empowering. That made your body hum with excitement.

Neither of your eyes left each other. You both ran your eyes down the other's body with attraction.

15 minutes later you stood, putting your empty cup down on a table to be picked up by servants later and then made your way slowly to the entrance. At the entrance, you glanced over your shoulder and grinned at the man sitting at the table as he opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his lips lightly. His eyes steeled and watched you walk seductively out the doors and into the night.

Not even a minute later, he followed you.


	9. Mistaken and Forgiven (Floki)

You grew up with the Lothbrok brothers and Floki. And you just so happened to be one of the most important members of your group. You held them together. You were their sister and them your brothers. Well, except for Floki. He was always something more. You and Floki were closer to each other than you were to the brothers and that was mostly because of the fact that you had an understanding of Floki and the Gods that everyone else shunned.

As children, people would whisper about the little L/N girl that would chase and be chased by little Floki. It was fine as children but as you grew older and they saw that you closer than ever, they started to try to tell you to stay away.

While everyone respected the Gods, they knew that Floki could get a little out of hand.

But you understood.

You knew about the visions that would plague him. That sometimes it caused him to take things out of proportion. One thing was the fact that you knew not to interrupt him while he was in one of his moods about his worship.

Floki could do in-explainable things sometimes. Things you understood because sometimes you join him. And most of the village didn't know that.

You loved Floki and you knew he loved you but you both were waiting on a sign of the Gods that would let you know that you were meant to be.

And that day came rather quickly. You both were young, barely been on a few raids. Enough to have a home that you both shared and took care of. You lived separately from the village in a cabin by the water. You both slept in different rooms and lived in a comfortable routine.

You were at his little work area, working with him on an array of boats. In the middle of working on one with your back to him, you and Floki were laughing and talking back and forth.

Suddenly, he grew silent. You heard a thump on the ground, a sound of his tool dropping on the ground.

"Floki?" You asked as you turned around. 

You saw his head was tilted to the sky and his eyes had rolled into the back of his skull. His body was relaxed but his face was in distress. He was having a vision.

You walked to him and put a hand on his arm, making his body jerk awake and his eyes to come back forward. But he wasn't focused. His eyes were glazed in panic and without knowing he gripped your arm with one hand and with the other grabbed your throat.

Before his grip became too tight, you took a deep breath in. He slammed your body into a work table and was muttering to himself about monsters and the end of his life.

"Floki" you choked out through your lips. 

Your voice shook him and his eyes came into focus again as he was able to see the situation you were in. He let go of you quickly, letting your body slump to the ground as you were able to breathe again. You let out a few coughs.

"Y/N?! Y/N?!" He franticly called to you as he fell to his knees in front of you. He put his hands on your cheeks, staring into your eyes with a look of fear and panic. 

"It's alright, Floki. I'm completely fine." You told him, hoarsely. He sighed in relief and gathered you up into his arms and pressed you as closely to him as possible. 

He pressed his forehead to yours with closed eyes and he made his prayer jesters.

You took your hands and put them on both sides of his face.

"I hurt you." You barely heard the words as he spoke them. 

"Floki?" You said to him. 

"I hurt you. You. Out of all people." He said as shook his head with his forehead still pressed against yours. 

"Floki," You let out a sigh. "I'm fine. I don't care. I know what your visions can do to you." You told him with determination to ease his mind, just a little. 

He opened his eyes and looked into your eyes with as much care as possible.

"I don't want to hurt you, Y/N. You are the last person I want to hurt." He said softly. "I-" He paused before taking a deep breath in. "I love you." He whispered as if afraid if he spoke to loudly it would lose meaning. 

You smiled brightly. "I love you, too. And you could never hurt me purposely." You told him. You then leaned in and closed the distance between your lips and pressed them against his with passion.


	10. Why? (Sigurd)

You worked for the Sons of Ragnar and Aslaug since you were around nine summers. You were taken from an orphanage in England and given to Ragnar as a payment. Being about a year younger than Sigurd, you and him were close as servant and royalty could be. You would show him attention that he never got and he would always take great care of you. Although, you never really noticed.

It was at dinner one night that you took notice of how he defended you. You were working, per usual. Serving Ivar some Ale, barely noticing Sigurd stare at you. But Ivar noticed and he decided to play on this observation.

"Y/N?" Ivar spoke as you leaned over and poured ale in the cup he held out. 

As you leaned away, you paused. "Yes?" You asked hesitantly.

"Have you ever been with a man?" He asked with a mocking smirk on his face. 

Blood rushed to your cheeks as you thought about if you should answer.

"No." You answered after a pause. You kept it simple. 

"Oh, well mayb-" He started but Sigurd interrupted him. 

"Quit bothering her, brother. She has better things to do than answer any questions you have for her." Sigurd said nonchalantly as he took a bite of his food.

"Like what? She is our servant. I can ask her any question I want." Ivar said sarcastically. 

Sigurd sighed as he turned his head to Ivar. You put your head down and went to pour some wine in Aslaug's cup that she held up.

"She is a human being." Sigurd went on to say. 

While they were talking, Aslaug moved the hair that fell into your face to see your face clearer. You held a breath, afraid to move as she stared into your face.

"You are quite beautiful. I can see why Sigurd has taken an interest with you." She spoke to you. You grew to be confused. 

_Sigurd was interested in me?_ You asked yourself. You didn't dwell on it but it kept coming back on your mind. Dinner ended with minimal drama and so you set about cleaning up.

Not noticing the shadow that came up behind you.

"Y/N...' Was spoken softly. 

You jumped slightly and turned around to see Sigurd behind you.

"Sigurd.." 

"How are you?" He said before you could say another word. He stepped up close to you. 

You smiled up at him. "I'm fine. Are you about to head to bed?" You asked curiously.

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you." He said. He didn't look into your eyes but you then felt his hand come up and ran a finger over your collarbone. His eyes followed.

You watched him from underneath your eyelashes. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you as well. Why did you defend me to Ivar?" You softly asked him. You usually never spoke unless you were told to, but you knew the rules never mattered to Sigurd when you were alone.

He sighed. "I should have known you would ask. He has taken to figure out something that I was trying to keep hidden... Something I wanted to wait to tell you."

"What was that?" You said as you put a hand on his other arm that was handing at his side. He stepped closer to you, almost being chest to chest. His fingers lightly ran down your arm. 

"I find myself extremely attracted to you." He told you. He then looked into your eyes. You saw a softness in them that made your heart almost beat out of your chest. 

You smiled at him as you tilt your head to the side. He waited for to say something but you didn't speak for a moment, making him anxious.

"Good." You finally spoke. 

"Good?" He asked. 

"Cause, I find you attractive as well." You said.

He grinned and almost seemed to bounce lightly on the balls of his feet. Then without warning, leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. You leaned into the kiss and closed your eyes as you put your hands on his neck.

He put his hands on your hips and pulled you to him.


	11. Ivar's Queen

You were taken from your home that had raided your village and you were very resentful. Your family was murdered in front of you and you hated the fact that you now had to serve the leader of the people that brutally destroyed your village. Your village was about a week's ride from what you now knew as Kattegat, so you spoke Norse since it was the same area. You weren't too fond of Bjorn Ironside at the moment. It didn't help the fact that you were at a disadvantage. 

You knew who the Ragnarssons were. Everyone in Scandinavia knew who they were since they were the sons of Ragnar Lothbrok, most famous King of Kattegat. You remember your mother and father would tell you stories of the Great King Ragnar.

You also knew that Bjorn knew you were blind. You couldn't see anything in front of you as you were being pulled by a rope that was attached to your wrists. You stumbled and tripped up as who you assumed was Bjorn pulled you along. Your breathing was heavy and you would make odd sounds of distress as Bjorn tugged you with the rope.

"Keep up, servant. You're going to become my youngest brother's toy." Bjorn spoke up from in front of you, almost making you squeal with panic as you thought about what that meant. 

Ivar the Boneless, the most ruthless of the brothers. He was not someone you would want to cross.

The sounds of a market started up as you left the docks and headed farther away. Farther away from your home. Soon the sounds of the market started to fade into light chatter. You stopped for a moment before hearing a door open and four other male voices greet Bjorn. You were forcefully pulled into a room as you felt the floor turn from the mud of the pathways of outside to wood of a cabin.

"Bjorn! You've returned!" A cheerful voice spoke, getting louder as the person stepped closer to where you and Bjorn were standing. You breathed harshly in slight panic. 

Three more voices spoke up, asking general questions about the raid and other things about what he and the other warriors brought back. You clenched your fists in order to keep yourself composed when Bjorn decided to introduce you.

"Brothers, this is y/n." He told the other four men the room. 

"She is very beautiful... Surely you do not intend to keep her to yourself." You sucked in a breath but said nothing as the cheerful voice spoke from in front of you. 

A few fingers slowly and lightly ran over your cheek, making you lightly flinch and turn your head lightly away from the hand that stroked your face.

"I don't but I captured her." Bjorn paused. "Ivar, she is yours. You can do whatever you wish." Bjorn said mockingly to somewhere in the room. You stood there for a moment as the room became quiet. 

"And what... brother, am I supposed to do with her?" A voice spoke from farther into the room than the others that were closer to you. His voice was deep and held a sense of mocking at his brother. Although his voice was slow and sensual. Just hearing it sent chills down your spine. 

"I don't know but I think you'll figure it out." Bjorn said and then his footsteps walked out of the cabin. A slinking and dragging sound rose into the air before you heard Ivar's voice speak up again.

"Well, come on. We will go to my quarters." Ivar spoke from the same area that the dragging sound came from. You tilted your head curiously. _Was he dragging something?_ You thought to yourself. You slowly stepped forward, softly dragging your foot, making sure you weren't hitting anything. The dragging sound came again and was dragging somewhere to your right. You followed the sound, luckily not running into anything. 

You two made your way into his living quarters and you stopped as soon as you stepped in the door. You heard the door shut softly and then the dragging sound came again.

You heard him grunt, causing your brow to frown but said nothing.

The silence was thick for a beat before he spoke, almost impatiently. "Well?!"

You blinked in surprise, even though you didn't need to. "Well, what?" You asked softly.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He asked like he expected you to say something that you have no idea about.

"About?" You asked him timidly. 

He stayed silent for a couple of moments before saying anything. He spoke so softly you almost couldn't hear him. "About my legs."

You pursed your lips as you shook your head. "I don't know anything about you." You said.

He remained silent for he demanded that you come closer. "Come closer." He said smoothly, like a snake. You sighed before taking a careful step forward. Soon, you heard him sigh in impatience and he grabbed your wrist to pull you close to him. You took in a sharp breath of air as you felt his presence in front of you. You would feel his breath every now and then as he surveyed you.

In a whisper so soft, you barely caught what he said. "You can't see, can you?"

You gulped. You slowly shook your head.

You heard him scoff and threw you lightly away from him. "That bastard." He gritted out from between his teeth. You bowed your head and closed your eyes as you both sat in silence.

He let out a big sigh and then said in a slight mocking tone. "Well, isn't this fantastic. A cripple woman for a cripple man." His tone became slightly patronizing as he said the last sentence.

You cocked your head in curiosity. Though you didn't dare say anything.

"Come sit on the bed." He said and a patting sound was made from the right of his voice. You took a step towards him again. You then felt his hand on your hand softly grasping it and pulled you lightly to sit you down next to him. 

"I think this will be a good friendship." He whispered into your ear, making shivers slide down your spine. 

The next day, a servant was given to you by Ivar to make sure you didn't injure yourself and to help you dress and other daily things. Then as the days progressed, Ivar showered you in gifts. Furs, jewelry, and other fine things to decorate his new found 'woman'. He slowly made you into the princess you are.

Although, nights were the times you looked forward to. He would have you sleep with him in his bed, but nothing would happen but talking. You both talk the nights away. Especially when you would have very intellectual conversations. You both matched in brains so the conversations would only end when one of you fell asleep. Every night, you would fall asleep next to each other and wake in a position of comfort. Either him having his arm around you or you laying with your head on his chest.

Neither of you notice the softening of the others features as you both slowly fell in love with the other.


	12. Finding It (Torstein)

You and Lagertha were best friend since you were young. You grew up together and trained together. When you met the Lothbrok brothers, there was more mischief that you all would get into. The group was then added by Floki and Torstein later. For some reason you grew close to Torstein when you meet him. Just as Lagertha grew close with Ragnar.

You would never admit it that you loved him. Especially when he would go from woman to woman. As you all grew older, Lagertha married Ragnar and had a son.

Soon after giving birth to little Bjorn, your whole group was gathered into the Lothbrok home. You were all talking cheerily and happily, each with a cup of mead in each of your hands. Bjorn was being passed from person to person every hour.

You couldn't wait to hold him. Lagertha was basically your sister and she made you his main caregiver if anything should happen to her or Ragnar. Soon enough he was in your arms as you sat with Torstein.

You smiled big at the small bundle in your arms as you swayed lightly as he gazed up at you.

You felt a kiss being placed on your head, making you lift your head and saw Lagertha had placed her hands on your shoulders and smiled down at you.

"When are you gonna have some of those, Y/N?" Ragnar said from his chair across from you. You grinned at him. 

"I'd have to find myself a husband first." You teased. You then looked back down at Bjorn as Ragnar smiled watching you. He glanced at Torstein with a raised eyebrow as Torstein watched you with a soft look on his face. You sat Bjorn on your closed legs and played with his hands and feet lightly as he giggled. Torstein kept his seat next to you but had sat back with an arm around the back of your chair and a cup of mead in his hand as he spoke to Rollo. 

Soon, you passed Bjorn back to his mother as you joined the conversation.

After another hour at the Lothbrok farm, you and the rest of the group made your way home. You and Torstein walked to the area that both of your houses sat in and just as you told him goodnight, he stopped you.

He smiled at you for a second but shut his eyes before making a decision. "Uhhh, Y/N! Wait- uh-wait for a moment." You turned around with a small smile.

"Yes?" You asked him. 

"I have something to tell you." He let out a big sigh. Can't go back now. 

You stepped back up to him as you pulled your furs tighter around you.

"What is it?" 

He stuttered. "Uhhhh- Well, I don't...really know how to say this. But, I'll just - Alright, so I wanted to say that I think you're beautiful and even when you're in full battle and you're covered in blood. I also would very much like it, if you wouldn't mind being my woman." He became more confident as he spoke.

As he went on talking, your smile grew with every word before you stopped him in mid-rant with your lips crashing against his. His head was forced back slightly but he met your kiss with as much enthusiasm as you had.

He then put his arms around you as your arms came and wrapped around his neck and shoulders. The sound of silence was all that was heard as you kissed each other.


	13. Life and Other Things (Ubbe)

A soft breeze blew through the open window as sunlight shined through it. The fabric that was hanging over said window swayed lightly with the breeze. The sunlight rested on two figures lying in bed.

The man was laying on his side with his arm thrown over his companion lazily. A peaceful expression laid over his face as his braid of blonde hair laid over his shoulder.

The woman that laid next to him was laying on her back with her head turn away from the man. She had one hand on top of his that was across her and the other beside her head.

Ubbe was preparing to wake up as he took a deep breath in as his mind slowly woke up for the day. He blinked open his eyes to get rid of morning blurriness before seeing the woman lying next to him.

His eyes closed as a small smile graced his face. His hand then caressed your stomach and arms, slowly waking you. Ubbe watched your face with half-lidded eyes that was still heavy with sleep. Your eyes slowly opened before you turned to your husband next to you and locked eyes for a second before you smiled at him before closing your eyes.

"Good morning, husband." You whispered into the morning air. 

"Good morning, wife." He whispered back. 

Not getting up, you stretched your body on the bed. Making little sounds of content as your body started to wake from your sleep.

You both laid there with your eyes closed in content. Because soon you would have to get up to greet the day.


	14. Forgive Me Father 2 (Ubbe)

The Sons of Ragnar Lothbrok were skeptical at the fact the King was willing to let the men that raided his home stay in his castle. The men could not find a reason that would benefit him in letting them stay. That's why they were very cautious as they settled themselves into the rooms provided. Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Bjorn were roomed next to each other and the others were in rooms on the other side of the Hall. As each brother settled into their rooms, each had other things on their minds.

Bjorn was thinking of the man that stood next to the King, a Prince Henric. The prince glared at the Ragnarssons all throughout the meeting. Bjorn was suspicious that the Prince might do something.

Hvitserk wasn't thinking of much except of the woman that stood next to the Prince, but even then, his thoughts wondered of when they would leave.

Ivar was not very trusting of the King and was mentally planning of ways to wipe out the King's family if they so much as made a wrong decision.

Sigurd was thinking of nothing other than sleep as he hadn't had a good rest in some days so he laid his head down to sleep.

Now Ubbe was thinking of the woman. The woman that stood next to Henric and stared at the Vikings in awe and admiration. He thought of the way her eyes glinted with wonder and fascination at the men standing in front of the King. He thought of the way the dress did not suit her best of the fact that she had to cover her head from site. He thought of the way a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as her thoughts wondered from the talk in front of her.

He felt a smile tug at the corner of his own mouth just at the mere thought of her. He wanted her. And not just the physical way. He wanted her soul. Her mind. Everything that made her.

And he would have her. Her husband would not stop him either.

A bigger grin made its way onto his face as he reclined back into his bed.


	15. Love (Hvitserk)

You were not average by any means. And you expressed it in every way possible. You were not like the other girls and you were proud of it. Some men were also appreciative of this. They loved the fact that you were confident and self-assured.

Except your husband was not fond of the way the other men watched you. Hvitserk loved you and your body and was also not afraid to show his possessiveness.

Today you stood at one of the openings of the house, staring into the trees that stood at the back of your hut. You watched birds fly out of them every now and again as a sense of peace washed over your being.

A moment later arms wrapped around you from behind as Hvitserk pressed his head into the back of yours. Your eyes closed involuntary as he took in a deep breath of your scent.

"My love, what are you doing?" He whispered to you. 

A grin tugged at your lips as you turned around to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck. "Nothing, just admiring nature." You spoke to him before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours.

You kissed back until he leaned back and pressed his forehead against yours with his eyes closed.

"I love you, Y/N. More than words can possibly explain." He told you. 

A big smile spread across your lips as you spoke back. "I love you too, Hvitserk."


End file.
